The New Avenger
by Legend of Today
Summary: Crossover of all the Avengers movies and the show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. starring my OC Lillith Steel that will combine the two.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so I just deleted this story from my list and I'm republishing it because it's being revised... Now, I think it's going to be better. If you don't agree that it's better, that's okay too.**

 **Here it is!**

 **PROLOGUE:**

She watched as her best friend put the car in neutral and began to push it down the driveway. "Robbie! What about your brother? If Gabe wakes up and finds you gone, he'll worry."

Robbie grinned. "Relax, Lil. He knows what I do."

"So you're going, then?" Lillith asked. "And I can't say anything to stop you? You know how I feel about street racing…"

"So come with me. You double majored in computer sciences and anatomy, right? If I get hurt, you'll be there."

She thought for a moment, analyzing Robbie. By the big smile on his face, she could tell he didn't think he'd get injured. It was probably best she went.

Just as she was about to nod her head and help push the car, a voice sounded from behind her, "Uncle Eli know you're borrowing his car?"

"Why aren't you in bed, boy?"

Gabe smirked. "Bed's for people who aren't taking honors classes, who don't have soccer practice, who don't want to go to college. So why aren't _you_ in bed?"

Lillith tried to hold back a laugh, but Gabe noticed and gave her a small wave.

Robbie grinned a little, "business opportunity."

Gabe frowned and looked at her. "He's racing again?"

"What can I say? This _cholo_ 's like an ATM." Robbie shot Lillith a wink and gestured for her to get in the car. She sat down on the leather seat and listened to the two brothers. "I won a grand off him last week. Now he wants a rematch."

"Is that the guy with the Fifth Street? There's a reason they call them the Locos."

"Nah," Robbie responded, shaking his head. He was still smiling. "He ain't like that. He just likes to race."

Gabe rolled his eyes and glanced towards Lillith in the passenger seat. She just gave him a small shrug and a thumbs up.

Robbie grinned, "you want to come?"

"No, I can't. Got to finish a lab report for science."

"'All work, no play…'" Lillith chimed in, sticking her head out of the driver's side window. Robbie smiled at her and ran his thumb across her cheek.

He was about to say something but Gabe continued, "gets me into Stanford or Berkeley."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But will it make you happy? I mean, look at _Tío_. He's got all those degrees, bought this sweet car, and never has time to enjoy it. All he does is work. You want to be like him?"

"My brother," Lillith interjected, "He went straight from school into the military. He figured he'd have time for fun later on in his life. We haven't heard from him in a year. He's 'missing in action' they say. Don't miss out on the fun you can have like he did. I'm not saying get into drugs and alcohol, but… Live a little, you know?"

Robbie placed his hand over her own and squeezed it tightly. He shot a small smile at Gabe. "Come on… Live a little. I'll help you with your homework when we get back."

"Okay, but you are _not_ helping me with my homework."

Robbie laughed and Lillith grinned, moving to the backseat. "Don't worry. I'll help if you need any. Letting Robbie help with anything academic would be a big mistake."

"Yeah," Gabe grinned, getting into the front seat. "Need to get an 'A.'"

* * *

"Hey," Gabe started, talking over the radio, "so how fast are we gonna go in this race?"

" _We_?" Lillith piped up from the backseat, grinning. "No way in hell am I racing…"

"First of all, _we_ aren't racing, all right? _I_ am. You two are gonna watch."

"Thank God."

"Secondly," he continued, "it's not about fast. It's about torque."

"Quarter mile, zero to sixty, max acceleration… Right?" Lillith stuck out her tongue at Robbie in the driver's seat. He just smiled.

"Right." He saw the smile on Gabe's face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have a smart girlfriend."

"Trust me, Gabe, I only know that stuff from Robbie saying it. I may be smart, but I don't really know much about cars or racing."

Gabe looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Robbie again. "How come you didn't go back and finish school?"

"You know why."

"That was then. We're doing okay now. I mean, if you went back, maybe you could be an engineer like _Tío_."

"Gabe," he replied, "I love what I do, man. I'm good at it. Besides, I'd rather be working on cars than getting worn down in an office."

"You notice that _Tío_ 's been acting different lately?"

Robbie sighed, his smile momentarily gone. "Yeah."

Lillith placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure it's just the project he's been working on. I remember the other night he said his boss is acting out of control like —"

"—like he's gone power mad or something," Robbie finished. "See that's another reason I like what I do. Only power I got to worry about is horsepower."

A van pulled in front of them just before the traffic light turned green. It didn't move.

"Ah, come on." Robbie honked at the van. " _Andale, viejo_! We got some money to make."

The three of them grinned at each other right as the back of the van opened and a man threw fire at them.

"Fifth Street!" She yelled.

"Just stay down! We'll get out of this!" Robbie put the car in reverse and quickly backed into the car behind them, finally going forward and around the van. He turned left onto the bridge and the van followed.

A car pulled up next to them and the guy pulled out an assault rifle. Lillith quickly yanked Gabe's seat back to help him avoid getting shot. However, a bullet entered her shoulder as she blocked him from the onslaught. She watched as he got shot twice in the chest and felt the car swerve towards the cement railing of the bridge.

They crashed and the car flipped a couple times. Lillith watched as Robbie flew out of the car and heard someone scream her name. The car finally came to a halt, completely upside down and in pieces.

Her vision began to fade rapidly and the last thing she saw was Gabe lying unconscious, blood running down his face.

* * *

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

Lillith opened her eyes only to shut them again quickly. Everything was a blinding white. She heard someone give a shaky breath of relief and squeeze her hand. She slowly opened her eyes again and saw a blurry face hover over her own.

"Robbie?" She asked as her eyes adjusted.

"Yeah," he gave her a sad smile. "I'm here."

She grinned, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She sat up, despite the protest her shoulder gave. Lillith looked around the room and recognized it as a hospital. Her smile slipped. "Gabe… How's Gabe?"

"He…" Robbie's voice broke. "He's alive, but… He's paralyzed."

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Lillith placed a hand on his arm. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is! It's my fault that you were in a coma and Gabe will never walk again and Uncle Eli's been arrested and —"

"Wait… How long have I been out?"

Robbie looked away from her. "A week."

"Good thing I already graduated then."

"Yes well… That's not all that happened."

"What happened with your uncle Eli?"

"He was arrested for attempted manslaughter. But that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Lillith watched as Robbie finally looked her in the eye.

"Your grandfather is sick. He wants you to go back to living with him. In New York."


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Where to, brother?" Loki looked silently at Thor, wondering if he would regret betraying him this time. He'd taken the Tesseract before escaping the ruins of Asgard and planned on giving it to Thanos in an effort to make up for his previous failures. He finally gained some of his brother's trust back… Did he even _want_ to lose it?

He glanced at Thor out of the corner of his eye. They'd grown closer during the battle against Hela, their sister, and he…

 _No_. He was going to deliver the Tesseract and that was the end of it. It should be no problem since he was undercover. His brother had been right about one thing: he _was_ becoming predictable. But it didn't matter too much — he just saved Thor's people, so he shouldn't be suspected for a while.

Thor gave a small sigh and looked grimly off into the distance. "Earth," he said finally.

 _So much for little suspicion..._ Loki's eyes widened slightly and he tried to keep a straight face. _Shit_.

* * *

She had to admit to herself that she missed Robbie. Before she left Los Angeles to go to New York, they'd broken up. Dating during college had been sort of difficult, but not impossible. During that time in her life, she'd known that being across the country from him was temporary. She knew that once she graduated she could always go back to LA.

This time it was a lot harder to think of it as temporary. Her grandfather, the only family she had left, was very sick and she needed to get a job to help pay his hospital bills. Living and working in New York, creating a life for herself… It didn't sound very temporary.

Robbie also had to take care of his own things back in LA. His brother had been reduced to a wheelchair and his uncle put in prison so he was the only source of income.

Ever since the accident, he'd been different.

She tried to tell herself he felt guilty and angry about the ordeal and that it was normal. But not even two days after she got out of the hospital, the entire Fifth Street gang had been murdered.

Robbie seemed a little better after that.

Needless to say, it scared her.

Lillith opened her laptop and checked her email as usual. She noticed one from a woman named Maria Hill.

She quickly clicked on the email and began to read.

* * *

Phil Coulson sighed after hanging up with Maria Hill. They'd found another possible Inhuman in New York and were going to look into it. She said the girl was really smart and had been sent an application form for a job at Stark Industries.

She was born and raised in Los Angeles, went to college at Columbia University, and moved back to LA for a month before coming back to New York. Daisy was somewhere in California looking for a possible Inhuman that was murdering people.

Phil slammed his fists on his desk. He wished he knew where Daisy was so he could get her back.

He sighed and checked to make sure his left hand was secure on his arm.

Time to get to work.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lillith tapped her foot impatiently as she stood in line for coffee. Her boss was _not_ going to be happy. Perhaps he wouldn't fire her for being late? It was almost Christmas after all.

Less than five minutes later she finally reached the counter. "What can I get for you today?"

Lillith grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked at the order. "Um… He wants a medium cup of this year's Jamaica Blue Mountain blend with a little bit of cream and a shot of mocha syrup. I'm sorry, but how is Jamaica Blue Mountain blend any different from your House blend?"

The girl at the register quickly handed the ticket off to someone behind her. "It's a medium roast with hints of citrus and cocoa. One of my favorites. The House Roast is darker."

"Alright…" Lillith looked at the pastries next to her and sighed in annoyance. Maybe her boss would want something else?

"Excuse me, Miss…" a male voice started behind her.

She turned quickly around. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll hurry up."

"No! No, that's not it at all! Don't rush! I was just wondering if you happened to be buying for a man named Tony Stark?"

"Um…" Lillith trailed off. The man looking at her now was tall, blond, and had an incredibly kind face. He looked sort of familiar, but she couldn't place where or when she'd seen him. She'd only been in New York for a month and hadn't really been anywhere or met anyone.

Snapping out of it, she flashed him a small smile. "Yeah, sorry. I'm his new assistant. I'm supposed to start today but I'm already late. How'd you know I was buying coffee for Mr. Stark?"

"I… Recognized the order. Well, here's a word of advice: he likes cinnamon scones." He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it on the counter behind her.

She glanced behind her and saw the cashier warming up a cinnamon scone for her. "Oh! You didn't have to pay for —"

"It's fine. I'm Steve by the way. Steve Rogers."

"Lillith Steel."

"We're going to the same place so I figured it would be a good idea to be friends. You can pay next time if you really want. Even if it is against my natural instinct."

She shot Steve a smile. "While most girls would find that sexist, I think it's kind of nice. But I may never get to pay you back — I'm late for work and I'll probably get fired!"

"Why are you running late, if you don't mind me asking." His eyes seemed to bore into her and she instantly felt like she could trust him.

"Well… My grandfather fell ill a while back so I moved here to help him out. This morning I got a call saying he had another fit and he lives across town. I went to go care for him, but when I got there, his neighbor was already handling everything. He told me to leave or I'd be late for my first day and, well..." Lillith looked at her black ankle boots instead of at Steve. They'd stepped away from the counter and were waiting for their orders. "Guess I still am."

"Look, Miss Steel —"

"Call me Lillith."

"Lillith," he corrected with a smile. "Tony is an understanding guy. Even if he does have rough edges sometimes. As long as you don't make a habit of being late, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee and a cinnamon scone for a 'Miss Steel' and a small Americano for Steve."

"When did you —" Lillith began.

Steve smiled, "I come here every day."

* * *

"Actually… I'm not coming in. I…think I left my stove on. Could you give me your number so I could contact you later? Strictly for Stark Industries purposes…"

"You suck at lying," Lillith commented, seeing his eyes widen slightly. "Left your oven on… sure. But yes, here."

She punched her number into his contacts and sent herself a message with the word 'Steve'. "Now I have your number. For work purposes, of course." She offered him a grin.

"Of course."

"Now, go take care of your oven! Want to meet for coffee around 4:00?"

Steve thought for a moment and nodded. "That'd be great. Nice meeting you ma'am."

* * *

Steve walked away from Lillith and turned the corner. He didn't Tony stark would ever forgive him, and he couldn't fully blame the guy. He'd hidden information about his parents' deaths and protected their murderer.

But he needed to stay in contact with the Inhuman as requested by Maria Hill. She wouldn't say why or fully explain what an Inhuman was, just that she needed to be protected until a girl named Daisy Johnson could pick her up.

He sighed and walked towards the front doors of Stark Towers. He'd have to face Tony's wrath eventually.

* * *

"You're late."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." Lillith looked on quietly as Tony Stark flipped through some papers on his desk. After a moment he gestured for her to come closer. She did. "I got your coffee, sir."

"Please," he said tiredly, finally looking up from his paperwork. "Call me Tony. If you'd put the coffee on the edge of my desk and allow Vision to show you to your office, I'll be with you in five minutes and we can get started."

"Sir — Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Who's Vision?"

"Right!" Tony tapped his watch twice and spoke, "FRIDAY? Will you get Vision to come up?" After a moment, the doors behind Lillith opened, and a red, gold, and silver robot-man zoomed in. "Lillith, this is Vision. He'll escort you to your office for the time being."

"Huh…" Walking back towards the door where Vision was waiting, she paused and looked at her phone. Steve had texted her, 'Good luck.'

With that, Vision took her out of the room.

* * *

"I — I have my own office?" She looked around in wonder. When she first walked into the room all she could see was brightness. There was no door to the office which Lillith was sure signified trust or something along those lines. There was a large desk with a comfortable looking swivel chair and an Apple brand desktop. Next to the computer was a pad of pastel-colored sticky notes and a couple good quality pens.

Looking around more, she saw one of the walls was actually a bookcase filled to the brim with binders sorted by date and subject. Another one of the walls was made of floor-to-ceiling windows that showed off New York City.

She turned to look at Vision. "This — this is _mine_?"

"Yes," he replied in an oddly human-like voice. That was British. Vision backed out of the office and Lillith smiled to herself. "I hope you enjoy your time here. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Walking over to the other side of her desk, she spotted a bit of writing on the top sticky note:

 _Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee is good, but maybe some whipped cream next time?_

 _P.S. Thanks for the cinnamon scone. Nice surprise._

What a boss.

Perhaps moving from LA to New York wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

"You're who?"

"Iron Man," Tony said with a smirk. "How did you not know that?"

"I've been busy with college for the past four years… And family issues."

"Right… Well… I'm Iron Man, as you now know."

When he didn't continue Lillith ventured, "right?"

"And I'm saying all this because… I need your help."

"Help with what?" Lillith looked at the manila folder he placed in front of her on his desk. "What's this?"

"That is your superhero armor."

"Superhero? I'm here for an internship for Stark Industries! I don't have powers."

"I'm afraid that I've temporarily shut down Stark Industries in New York. The only existing location is currently in Los Angeles which you just left…" He looked at her and all Lillith could do was run a hand through her hair. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she couldn't speak. "Look, I'm trying to recruit a team of heroes to make up for the team split. You'll need to sign the Sokovia Accords of course, and we'll need to get Agent Romanhottie to train you, but you'll be perfect."

"What the f —"

"I'm Spider-Man!" A sort of high pitched voice came from behind her. Suddenly, there was a boy sitting in the empty chair next to Lillith.

She said the first thing that came to mind. "But you're, what, like twelve?"

"Seventeen!" He shook his head at her, but he was smiling. "I'm Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Lillith smiled and turned her attention to the folder in her arms. The two guys in the room began to argue lightly back and forth. There was a small crash from somewhere else in the building and out of the corner of her eye she could see Tony and Peter go into stealth mode.

Tony held up a hand. "I'll go check it out. Peter, stay with the girl." He gave Lillith one last glance before quickly running out of his office.

Lillith tore her eyes away from the folder. "Is he always like that? 'Rough around the edges?'"

"Sure, yeah. But he's a good guy. And I promise he does know your name, but once he comes up with a nickname for you, he'll rarely use it."

"All right. Well, did you want to look in the folder with me? I'm sort of nervous. I've never seen an outfit design, and definitely not one done by Stark himself."

"Mr. Stark didn't create this design," Peter supplied. "One of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. did. I guess they figured Mr. Stark might give you a cape or something stupid."

"Right… I'll be right back, Peter." Pulling out her phone, Lillith walked to the opposite side of the room, the folder in her arms, before dialing Steve's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How's your oven?"

"It's good."He laughed. "Officially turned off. I'm on my way if you're getting a break soon? Maybe we can go to lunch and get rid of any first-day jitters you might still have."

Lillith grinned, "that sounds good. Hey did you know that —"

She dropped the folder and watched as a cloud of dust billowed around her, coming from the papers. "What the hell?"

The dust rose and Lillith tried to bat it away with her hand but felt an odd sensation making its way up her ankles. "Oh, God."

"Lillith! You sound panicked. Are you alright?"

"I don't think so. No," she choked out, accidentally dropping the phone. She scrambled to the floor, the rocklike substance almost at her waist. Picking up the phone she spoke, "Steve I'm… turning into a rock? There was a bunch of dust and…" She dropped the phone as the shell reached her arms.

"Peter!" She cried, not wanting to be completely covered by the rock.

"Uh, Stark!" He shouted, watching nervously.

"Hey!" Tony and Steve simultaneously burst into the room, giving each other dirty looks. Looking closer she realized Steve was wearing the Captain America uniform. Of course.

Steve quickly ran to her side and dragged her away from the corner, towards Tony. "It'll be okay, Lillith. I promise you'll be fine."

All she could do was nod silently as the rock covered her eyes.

* * *

Tony stood still in shock as Steve checked his watch. 1:43.

He quickly pulled out his phone. "Maria, yes… Just now. Pretty slowly. Took maybe a full minute, unlike the others. Have you contacted him, yet? He'll want to… Oh, good. Is she on her way? We don't know what exactly will happen with Lillith… Alright. I'll stand by."

Tony watched numbly as Steve slipped his phone back into his pocket. "What the hell just happened?"

Steve sighed. "I'll tell you what I can."

* * *

There was a faint beeping coming from a machine somewhere in the room. Lillith was unsure whether it was the beeping that woke her, or if she just naturally woke up. She supposed it didn't matter what it was that woke her, as long as she was, in fact, awake.

"You're awake." The voice came from her left and it was a woman's. "Good to know. I'll send someone to check up on Steve in ten minutes. I'm Daisy by the way. Daisy Johnson."

"Wait… Steve? What happened to Steve?" Lillith went to rub her temples to ease the terrible headache she had, but found her wrists strapped to the table, her hands covered by gloves. "What happened to me? I feel… Different."

She looked up at the girl and noted that she wore a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. "That's because you are different. Genetically, I mean."

"What?"

"Damn, I wish Simmons were here to explain it better." At her questioning look, the girl continued, "Simmons, Jemma, is a friend of mine. She's been studying the genetic makeup of Inhumans."

"Inhuman? Is that what I am?" Lillith looked down at her hands. "Did I hurt Steve?"

"No! Well, not really, that is." She looked lost for a moment before finding her words. "Well, once you completed Terrigenesis —"

"Terri-what?"

"Terrigenesis… When you turned into a rock." Lillith nodded for the girl to continue. "Right, after you broke out of your rock shell, very dramatically I might add, like some sort of Amazon warrior goddess or something, you were shivering and confused. You told everyone to stay away from you, almost like you knew that if you touched them something bad would happen. Well, Steve didn't listen and was trying to get you to calm down and you looked like you were in pain or something and —"

"Why don't I remember any of this?"

"Well, you… knocked yourself out." Daisy supplied. "You touched your temples like you were having a headache or something and just… passed out."

"Then I guess Steve picked me up and accidentally made contact with my skin?" Lillith asked, the straps suddenly feeling tighter around her wrists. "How long was I out?"

"A little over two hours. But don't worry, we think Steve should be waking up soon."

"So, what?" Lillith ventured. "I can make people fall asleep by touching them? That sounds awful."

"Well…" Daisy trailed off. "I was telling Fitzsimmons about your case —"

"'Fitzsimmons?'" Lillith cocked an eyebrow.

"Simmons and another scientist, Leopold Fitz. They're sort of a thing."

"Right." Lillith smiled a little. "Continue."

"Well, I was talking to them a minute ago on the phone about your case and we can't be certain until we take some blood samples for testing, but we think it's more than just knocking people out. We think it's relieving people of pain. Like a sort of anesthesia."

"When can we get the samples taken and start training? I assume I'll have to learn to control my powers?"

Daisy smiled. "I brought the Quinjet to get you. If you like, we can go now."

Lillith grinned back at her. "First, I'd like to see Steve."


End file.
